Ysana
Appearance Ysana is a tall, slender woman who is usually seen wearing traditional arrancar white in a vest and long, flowing skirt. Her hollow hole is in the center of her chest, just beneath her breasts. The black tank top she wears under her vest is cut to frame her hollow hole in such a way that it resembles the pupil of an eye. She has long black hair and dark eyes. The remains of her hollow mask are plates along her spine, reaching up her back and forming a clasp on the back of her neck. Viewed by someone with spiritual energy, her reiatsu is violet, as is her cero. Personality Ysana is normally very relaxed and is somewhat troubled when a situation calls for violence. Despite being quite capable in combat, she takes very little joy in it, seeking to end things quickly rather than relishing battle. She enjoys creating and views violence as the antithesis of that, although she does admit that it is sometimes a necessity. The primary exceptions to Ysana's avoidance of violence comes when she is engaged in competition and when someone she cares for is threatened. Although she may seem at first glance to be aloof and uncaring, to those who are trusted by her, she opens up and the roiling emotional storm inside her is revealed. Zanpakto - Belli ac Pacis (War and Peace) When Ysana's resurreccion is compressed, it takes the form of two zanpakto which are shaped as identical tsurugi, or straight swords, with red wrapping and triangular guards. They are different from standard katana in that they are straight blades and double-edged. Although they seem on normal view, one has a scarlet aura of reiatsu while the other is wreathed in blue. When she is not holding them, they are sheathed vertically on her back, parallel to her spine. ''' ''' '''Special Ability 1 - War: '''Whenever someone is cut by Belli, a crest forms along the line of the cut and glows red. This causes the direct area of the wound to be inflamed, turning red and growing stronger. Unfortunately (for the opponent), it also makes the limb harder to control, forcing their movements to become jerky and horribly telegraphed. Resurreccion [Command: Decide] Holding her blades out to her sides with the blades pointed downward, Ysana says "Decide,Belli ac Pacis" and slashes her swords so they are pointing outwards. We then see her scarlet reiatsu flow out of her body before contracting rapidly into her. The plates on along her spine grow, slicing through her robe and forming bladed wings. '''Released Ability 1 - Peace:''' Pac has the ability to absorb energy based attacks [cero, kido, etc.] and use the energy to increase Ysana's speed. This is signified by the blade glowing, absorbing the attack, and her eyes flaring with blue light. [Not that Ukitake exists in this universe, but if he did, this would resemble his shikai ability, except instead of returning fire, it increases Ysana's speed.] '''Released Ability 2 - Tribulacion de la Rosa:''' Ysana condenses her wings into two large swords, copies of Belli and Paci except massive, which are wielded independently from her normal swords. Not only are these swords more powerful, but they articulate in ways which arms can't, allowing her to seamlessly transition between attacking and defending. Stats